


Harry Potter's Awful No Good Day

by Atlanta_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble for GWB weekly challenge, Draco is smug, M/M, Pining, first time I've written Drarry, lovely children, ron is scandilized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: "Harry Potter was having an awful day. The kind of day that made him wish he hadn’t come back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. The kind of day that just sucked all the joy out of everything and for once it wasn’t directly Malfoy’s fault. In fact, Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy all day. Which was probably for the best since Malfoy seemed to always make his day worse. Partly by being a prat and partly because Harry would get so caught up in pining for Malfoy that he ruined his own day."





	Harry Potter's Awful No Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have somehow never written Drarry before, so I'm hoping my characterization doesn't seem to terribly off. Enjoy! :)

Harry Potter was having an awful day. The kind of day that made him wish he hadn’t come back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. The kind of day that just sucked all the joy out of everything and for once it wasn’t directly Malfoy’s fault. In fact, Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy all day. Which was probably for the best since Malfoy seemed to always make his day worse. Partly by being a prat and partly because Harry would get so caught up in pining for Malfoy that he ruined his own day. 

But anyways, Harry was having an awful day. He had potions first thing this morning and Malfoy wasn’t there, which again, wasn’t a bad thing but he hadn’t gotten to see Malfoy’s sleepy first thing in the morning persona and that was always upsetting. That was his favorite type of Malfoy, because Malfoy seemed to forget that he was supposed to hate Harry. Which meant Harry could indulge in the fantasy that Malfoy pined after him as well. But Malfoy wasn’t there so he had to pair up with that absolute prat Zabini, who seemed to find some great pleasure in making pointed comments that could mean a million different things and Harry just ended up spending the whole class wondering if Zabini actually knew anything important about his life or not. 

So that had been awful, but he’d been determined to put it behind him and have a good day. So, determined. But then he’d run headlong into a first year hufflepuff on his way to lunch and fell down a flight of stairs. Which meant he had to comfort a crying first year who was worried he had killed the savior of the wizarding world and he had to go see Madam Pomphrey because his head was spinning and he honestly wasn’t sure if there were one or two first years. And of course, Pomphrey said he had a concussion, so here he was in the infirmary three hours later because Pomphrey liked to hold Harry hostage. 

Yes, all in all Harry was having an awful day and then just to irritate Harry further someone’s kneazle came sauntering into the infirmary to stare at Harry as if it knew all his secrets. It was one of the most unique looking kneazels he had ever seen. Its coat was completely white and its eyes were so pale they were almost translucent. And it was staring at him like he was the most interesting being on the planet. 

“Go away.” He mutters, making a shooing motion with his hand. The kneazle gives him a baleful look and yawns in a way that shows far too many teeth in Harry’s opinion. 

“What do you want? Go bother your owner, probably some slytherin judging by how pretty you are. I’ve never seen any other house member with such a pretty pet.” The kneazle lets a weird huff of breath, which he considers to be amusement. He’s not sure how intelligent this specific kneazle is but it seems to understand everything he’s saying. 

“Do you want to hear about my day pretty?” the kneazle gives Harry a considering look before hopping onto the bed beside him, laying down and giving Harry an expectant look.  
“You really understand everything I’m saying, don’t you? Is this my life now? Confiding in kneazels instead of my friends?” he gives a flat laugh and the kneazle just stares at him. “Well, in for a knut, in for a galleon, right? So, listen here pretty, I had potions first thing, and wouldn’t you know it, Malfoy, that’s who I’m usually partnered with, didn’t even show up!” the kneazle stiffens a bit and he can feel it against his leg. He has to belong to a slytherin if he cares about Malfoy at all. 

“Now, most people would expect me to be overjoyed at Malfoy’s absence. Honestly, they would. Everyone seems to be under the impression that I hate Malfoy. But honestly, let me tell you about what an absolute smarmy, stuck up ass Zabini is! Way worse than Malfoy.” the kneazle suddenly starts coughing and ends up half on Harry’s leg by the time he’s done. He’s not sure if that was laughter or it being offended. 

“Yes, well, Zabini is an ass. Which is only part of the reason I’m mad at Malfoy for not showing up. But potions is the only class where Malfoy even kind of acts like he doesn’t hate me! He always has that heavy-lidded expression like he just woke up, and he speaks softer and his eyes are almost kind when they look at me and he wasn’t there today. I just want him to like me, pretty.” He’s aware that he is whining to an animal but honestly Ron is sick to death of his whining about Malfoy and Hermione has washed her hands of him since he refuses to handle it like an adult. 

He looks down and the kneazle is giving him a considering look, like he’s measuring him up and then it stands up and give a very long stretch before looking up at him again. He would almost describe the look in its eyes as devious before suddenly the kneazle is gone and Malfoy is on his hands and knees hovering about Harry. 

The screech that leaves Harry’s mouth is honestly to be expected. 

“Merlin Potter, could you kindly not burst my eardrums.” Malfoy snaps, nose scrunched up in displeasure. 

“You…. but…. the kneazle…fuck you Malfoy!” he sputters out, his cheeks burning and he wishes the bed would just swallow him up. This is hands down the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. 

“Oh, from the sounds of your whining earlier it sounds like you wouldn’t mind if I did just that, Potter.” Malfoy’s mouth is right next to his ear and Harry feel’s like he’s going to absolutely burn up in embarrassment. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He says in a strangled whisper. His mouth suddenly feels very dry and he’s honestly not sure where this is going. Malfoy can’t possibly like him back, right? That was just a fantasy he made up to comfort himself. 

“Oh Harry, I’m sure you know exactly what I mean.”

“Maybe…” he stops and swallows thickly, “Maybe, you should tell me what you mean then.”  
“Kinky, kinky.” Malfoy lets out a low laugh, “Do you want me to tell you about how later, once you stop looking so scared, I’m going to take you apart slowly until the only thing you can think is my name and the only thing you can do is beg for me to let you come?” Harry whimpers. This is not how he expected his day to go. 

“Or maybe, you’d like me to tell you about how I’m going to trace every inch of your body with my tongue until I know exactly which spots make you fall apart. I’m going to take you apart, Harry. Would you like that?” Harry doesn’t know if he can even speak anymore, his throat feels so tight and he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something so badly. 

“Harry, you have to answer the question or I’m going to think I’ve made a mistake.” Draco whispers quietly against the underside of Harry’s jaw, his lips barely grazing Harry’s skin. And the question is serious but Harry can hear an undercurrent of unsureness in his voice and that gives him the courage to finally speak. 

“Yes, god yes, I want that. I want everything you’ll give me, Malfoy. Anything…” he abruptly snaps his mouth shut before he says anything even more incriminating and embarrassing. Malfoy’s index finger traces up the side of his jaw, shaking so slightly he almost doesn’t notice. And then they make eye contact and Harry is surging upwards before he can even think. And it’s wet and messy and too much teeth and Malfoy, Draco, is biting his lip and he’s got his hands under Draco’s shirt and he’s drowning, burning and suddenly someone screams. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL LOVING FUCK!” they spring apart so fast Draco almost falls off the bed and Harry looks over to see Ron standing in the doorway, face red and looking vaguely nauseous. 

“Ron! Fuck! You weren’t supposed to see that.” He blurts out, shoving a hand through his hair.

“I fucking hope I wasn’t supposed to see that. Merlin Harry, I know you’ve been pining after Malfoy all year but did you have to do this in public?” Ron says, the horror still prominent in his voice. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, Ron sighs and throws his hands in the air. 

“Oh, whatever, just be careful. Malfoy if you hurt him I will hand you over to the twins.” And with that he walks out of the infirmary, scoffing in disgust. 

Harry looks over at Malfoy who gives him a slow wicked smile and honestly, Harry is having an absolutely fabulous day.  
\--


End file.
